


i swear you may think youre rich, you could have a million euros but you cant buy this

by mikantsumiki



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikantsumiki/pseuds/mikantsumiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and it's soft and sweet, like a lullaby, and ignites like a splash of water onto an open flame</p>
            </blockquote>





	i swear you may think youre rich, you could have a million euros but you cant buy this

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on [tumblr](http://pekocest.tumblr.com/post/49814872992/one-touch-leads-to-another-touch-which-turns-into) a few days ago and it did well/got enough response for me and i feel like it's good enough to put here too!!  
> hope you like!!! (*u*)  
> i also dont know what this is i just wanted my otp to fuck so i wrote it and this is what i came up with

One touch leads to another touch which turns into another and turns into a few more until the two of them are in a compromising position on her bed. His fingers tangle in her hair, soft like cotton under his fingertips, as he keeps her close, mouths pressing against each other like two fumbling virgins hooking up for the first time. He doesn’t pull hard enough to hurt, just enough to keep their foreheads touching, eyes sliding closed.

He undoes her tie, pushes and pulls at the top of Peko’s serafuku until it’s off her body and somewhere on the floor. She decides to do the same to him, hands on his chest and pushing his pinstripe jacket off of his shoulders and then pulling it down his arms. She repeats the action with his shirt too, undoing his tie and tossing it to the side, forgotten somewhere.

He’s a little muscular underneath his shirt—there’s still those places on his stomach that are pinchable with baby fat, but it’s mostly lean and toned, barely-there lines of abs sitting on the surface. They’re yummy enough that she could eat off of them but maybe she’ll save that for another time.

His mouth moves down towards her neck, leaving soft kiss after soft kiss over her skin, teeth grazing over the junction between her neck and shoulder. Fuyuhiko’s hands come up to her back, running over the points of her spine, until he’s touching the elastic of her bra, messing with the hook.

When Kuzuryuu doesn’t get it after a few moments, she takes his hands away and does it herself, watching as he flushes with frustration. The straps droop and she slides her arms out of them, letting the brassiere fall from her chest as well.

It embarrasses her, being exposed in front of her young master but it doesn’t last long because he reaches out and touches, caresses.

That doesn’t help when his thumbs move over her nipples, toying with them as they get erect under his fingers. He pinches one and gets an audible gasp in response; rinse, recycle, repeat. He kisses her again when she gets louder though, muffling the sound as best as he can.

He tells Peko to keep quiet against her lips, to not alert anybody that they’re here—well, that _he’s_ here. This is her room after all and it wouldn’t be odd for her to be here. For him, however, when they’re supposed to be pretending that they don’t know each other for the sake of feigning normalcy, it’s a big deal.

She nods, showing that she understands, she doesn’t want him to get caught either. Grabbing for the back of his neck, she pulls him into another kiss and it’s different from a moment ago. Their lips meld together like two puzzle pieces lost in a box until they’re finally conjoined again, like there’s no other match but each other.

It’s gentler than the last one and a lot more passionate, pouring ounces of emotion into a single motion. She speaks through it without saying a word, eyes squeezing tight and not letting go—like if she lets go, he’ll disappear (and yeah, that’s ridiculous but when you ~~like~~ love someone that much, it feels like at any moment they could vanish). She could almost cry at the way she’s feeling but she doesn’t, her teeth brushing over his bottom lip.

Slowly, he gets her onto her back and hovers over her figure. Kuzuryuu pecks her on the mouth, nuzzling his nose against hers. He leaves another kiss against her jaw, nicking at the skin there lightly, his tongue broadly stroking over the plane of her flesh, slowly moving down to her neck.

Peppering kiss here and there, he bites at her collarbone, enough to leave the faint hints of his teeth marks but nothing else. His nose runs over her aortic arch, canines scraping against her. He then brings his mouth down towards her breasts, kisses and licks around her pale skin, her darker areola and then teases her nipples with just the tip of his tongue, teeth biting down gently.

He doesn’t stay there for too long, lips trailing down from her chest to her ribcage, taut muscle under his mouth from years of training and kendo practice. She’s rough like sandpaper but soft like a new born baby against him, mapping out the tender lines of brawn.

Moving downwards, Fuyuhiko left kisses over her stomach, breathing over her bellybutton. His fingers glide over her skirt, languidly tugging it down from her waist and off of her legs. He does the same with her tights and her thong, glancing up to meet her eyes while he pulls at the two of them.

His hands find her thighs next, kneading over her thick skin there while he adjusts himself so that he’s at the same height with her crotch. She keens at his touches, encourages him to move on.

Instead of moving on towards his obvious destination, he ventures backwards first. He moves back and takes ahold of her ankle, placing a kiss on the inner side. He trails upwards, moving over her tibia and over her knee, making sure to leave no place of skin on her legs un-kissed. He does the same with her other leg, ignoring the way she makes this soft whine because yeah, he’s taking a while but it’s not like anyone will be looking for either of them now.

Unless there’s a murder, but that’s the least of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu’s worries.

And then he’s finally back to her thighs, leaving butterfly kisses over each of them gently. His thumbs rub into her skin and add a little pressure; he tries to get her to relax underneath his hands. He knows she’s a little nervous about this because of where they are but he reassures her—and holds back the smidge of irritation that he feels—with touches and soft pecks against her skin. Then, he goes in for the kill with the precision of a surgeon.

He kisses her lips like he kisses her mouth—it’s gentle to say the least, rugged lower lip brushing lightly over two sensitive ones and it leaves her breathless. Each one is small and it only tickles her skin, like the brush of his eyelashes against her thigh or the way his fingers ghost over her hipbones, tugging her oh so closer.

His mouth moves over her vulva slowly, dragging it from her pelvic bone to where her perineum starts. His fingers come up and rub the outside of her labia, feeling her squirm underneath him whichever way he moves them. He parts them afterwards, pressing his tongue up against her and causing her to bite down on her lip.

Sweeping his tongue over the inner parts of her labia and over her vagina, sending shivers up her spine. He laps at her like a dog at his water bowl; his movements slow at first but gradually picking up in speed to something more moderate. He leaves soft pecks on her, breathes out heavily and just manages to make Peko squeal.

Kuzuryuu slides one of his fingers into her after that, curling it once he’s in knuckle deep. He noses at her clitoris slowly, tongue dipping out to give it a tentative lick. Giving it a few flicks, he tries easing in another finger, minding the tense look on her face when he stretches them apart. Waiting until she’s relaxed once again, he pushes them in farther.

He curls and slides them in and out of her lazily, mouth still up against her pelvis when she arches her back. The small hint of a smile curves on his lips and she senses it against her skin, the wet and cold feel of his teeth present.

He moves evenly, being careful not to hurt her but not acting so slowly that it’ll take her years to get some kind of stimulation. He pulls lightly at her clitoral hood, giving short but thick strokes of his tongue over her sensitive flesh, blows hot over her clit when he can. He can only let out a short laugh when Peko can’t keep still, hands coming down to his head and resting over hair the color of cream soda.

Just for fun, Fuyuhiko slides his fingers over so he can push his tongue back inside, tracing shapes and letters over her. He manages to spell out his name as she trembles; makes a shape that’s supposed to resemble a heart and then her name like she’s a tree and they’re preteens carving their names into its bark.

It doesn’t take her long to finish then, her body convulsing with pleasure as he gives a few final licks. She doesn’t scream, tries hard not to make too much noise as she comes, fingernails digging hard into his scalp. He doesn’t mind, a sharp grunt escaping his throat instead. He helps her keep her sheets clean by licking at her mess until there’s nothing left, kissing her one last time before bringing his head back.

Crawling up the length of her body again, he lies down next to Peko, pulls her against him until they’re skin against skin. Pulling the blanket over them, he doesn’t try sleeping, he isn’t even tired but he can tell she is by the way she goes slack against him. He tells her to close her eyes and sleep, for once he’ll keep watch over her.

She asks him if he’s sure, she doesn’t mind staying awake for her young master but she doesn’t need an answer to know he is; he wouldn’t say otherwise if he wasn’t. Pressing her face into the curve of his chest, she does what she’s told, ruby eyes sliding closed. He kisses the top of her head as a silent i love you and she knows.

Her mouth turns up into a smile and she dreams of what they can be after this island.


End file.
